


An Oni and a Family of Hunters

by zarcake



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Fluff, Hunter Gabriel Reyes, Hunter Jesse McCree, Light Angst, Loss of Limbs, Oni Genji Shimada, alchemist ana amari, reader sees spirirts, some gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarcake/pseuds/zarcake
Summary: You wake up to something in your houseEdit: I changed the title, this was one called Your Oni





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! Here's a fic with Genji, and this might lead up to a longer story I have planned. If that happens the title might change, but I'm not sure yet. Hope you all enjoy this one :D

You woke up to your room being cold. You sat up in confusion, you grabbed your phone off the charge and checked the time. It was ten at night. You got out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a sweater. You had no idea why it was so damn cold in your house. 

You left your room and went to the kitchen. The entire house was cold, you shivered and huddled closer into your sweater.

“Did dad not pay the damn gas bill?” you grumbled to yourself. You turned on the kitchen lights and frowned as they flickered.

You ignored the flickering lights and got ready to make a cup of hot chocolate. You heard a creak behind you, you jumped and turned but… saw nothing. You narrowed your eyes and grabbed your phone from your pocket. You went to call your brother Jesse, but as you went to hit the call button your phone died.

What the fuck, you thought, this was at one hundred percent. At that moment, you felt a breath on the back of your neck and the smell of flowers and vinegar flooded your senses. You froze and turned slowly. Behind you stood a demon in what looked like a mask; white face, red eyes, red horns coming out of its forehead and lower jaw. Its mouth was opened slightly revealing fangs and sharp teeth, when the mouth widened into a sickening grin you knew that was no mask.

“Dammit Genji! Stop playing with the lights and my phone!” you yelled. You punched the oni in his shoulder and he let out a grunt and laughed.

“Oh, my love, I’m sorry. I was trying to scare you,” he laughed softly. Your phone turned back on at was at one hundred percent.

“Well you can’t. I can sense you, you idiot.”

“That’s true. I’ll just continue scaring Jesse and Gabriel. How are you feeling?” he asked. His hands gently grasped your shoulders.

“Oh, now you care about me? Didn’t seem like it when you were trying to scare me,” you scoffed at the oni, he could see the amusement in your eyes. 

“My love, it’s how I am. And yes, I’m worried. Your father and brother ask I take care of you while they’re gone,” he said softly. You smiled at him and wrapped your arms around his thin body.

“I’m well my love, just tired,” you said. A few days ago, you had gone with your brother and father to fight a low-level demon, it turned out it was stronger than you thought and it separated you from your family. Genji showed up in time and destroyed it, but you were weakened by it severely. You remember waking up to Genji grasping your hand and your father sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. Jesse was pacing and the alchemist Ana was preparing a drink for you.

“Perhaps we should go back to bed?”

“I was asleep, but you decided to make my room cold,” you said narrowing your eyes at the demon. He grinned wider and rubbed his neck sheepishly, as if embarrassed he was caught. “Yeah, I know all your tricks Genji. You forget, I communicate with spirits and demons.”

“I don’t forget. Why do you think I was drawn to you?”

“Because I’m beautiful and pure and you’re a demon?” you said with a wink. You walked away from him and checked your hot chocolate. 

“Pure? Love, you corrupted me with your ways,” the oni said loudly with a laugh. You let out a mock gasp and put your hand over your chest.

“How did I corrupt you?”

“With those beautiful eyes, and those lips. Your hips sway in such a way that… that I have a hard time thinking. Your breasts are so tender and soft, I love touching them and hearing all the delicious noises you make. Your smile is beautiful and shines like the sun. I am but a slave to you, and you are my goddess,” Genji said as he approached you. He grasped your hand and kissed it softly, his voice was so smooth and deep. You blushed at the way he spoke, at how smooth his words and voice was. Genji let out a chuckle at how red you got. 

“Damn that was smooth. No wonder I keep you around,” you said setting down your cup and wrapping your hands around his neck. Genji only laughed and change his form to a more human one, his horns stayed but his face was more human. You had kissed him in that form once and cut your lips, so he changed to an in between form so you could kiss him.

Genji and you went back to your room, you crawled beneath the blankets and he climbed in with you. You sent your brother a text and relaxed on your lover. Genji was playing with your hair when your phone went off.

“Are they well?” Genji asked softly. You snorted at the message, your brother Jesse was making a funny face in the picture, behind him asleep in a chair was your father Gabriel. He was wearing his beanie still, he would probably wake up in a few hours with a back ache.

“Yes, Jesse said they’re good, the werewolf they’re tracking is troublesome. Oh, and you owe him twenty dollars. Why do you owe him twenty dollars?”

“Oh! Well… I’ll tell you later,” the oni laughed. You only raised an eyebrow at him and shook your head.

“Alright my oni. I’m tired,” you said softly.

You yawned and laid your head against Genji’s chest. His heart beat was slower, but louder than a human’s. It made you feel safe and it always put you to sleep. You fell asleep on the oni’s chest, his clawed hands ran through your hair and down your side.

Genji never thought he would have a human lover, he had been with other demon’s and humans before, but that was always just fucking and moving on. You… you were different. You taught him how to make love, how to form a connection with another being. How to have a mate.

Genji kissed the top of your head and held you close to his body. He never thought he would love a human, or even fall in love. But now that he had you and had your love, he was never going to let you go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and Jesse are ambushed, and Jesse is hurt bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've finally got around to finishing this chapter, and yes I changed the name of the fic. It was known as Your Oni, but I changed it. Hope you ell enjoy this :)

You and Genji were in the kitchen, he was pushing himself against your ass while you were washing a bowl. He would occasionally kiss your shoulder; his red tongue ran across your neck and his teeth grazed your skin. You moaned and rubbed your ass against his growing bulge. You knew he would take you right here in the kitchen, his teeth would sink into your skin and the spirits would be in a tizzy about him fucking you.

Before anything else could go on, your front door was opened roughly and your name was shouted. You and Genji jumped, you ran out of the kitchen and met your dad in the doorway. You saw blood on his clothes and his hands, you quickly ran to his side.

“Dad? What’s wrong? Whose blood is that? Where’s Jesse?” you asked.

“Genji, get Jesse from the car. Mija, get the silver,” Gabe ordered. Your heart sank and Genji moved quickly and you followed your dad to the back room, you grabbed the silver blades and the wolfs bane.

“Dad, what happened? How bad is Jesse’s wound?” you asked as you prepped the blades.

“The… that damn witch of the wilds, she told the werewolves we were tracking we’re going to kill them and they believed her. They ambushed us and… one of them bit Jesse on his left arm mija,” your dad said. He looked horrified and you realized he was shaking and he was still covered in blood. You looked away from him. Fucking Angela, you thought. That damn witch, you knew she was trouble from the moment you met her.

Genji brought your brother in and laid him on the bed, you saw the blood dripping on the floor and the tear in his jacket. You cut off this jacket above the bite and you realized how bad it was. The bite was right all around his elbow. His arm was barely hanging on by a few strands of muscle and nerves, the bone was crushed and most of the muscle was gone. It was still bleeding profusely, so you attached a tourniquet to his upper arm. 

“Dad, call Ana. Genji, make sure nothing comes near our house,” you said calmly. Your hands were shaking and your heart was pounding.

“Mija, his arm…” you dad said, his voice cracked. Genji lingered in the doorway.

“Dad, call Ana now. I… I need her help. Genji, check all the runes along our house and make sure every one of them is strong enough. Use your demon magic if you need to,” you ordered, you voice louder than before. Both men nodded and left you alone. 

You didn’t bother wrapping the arm, there was no point. You couldn’t save the arm, this wasn’t just a bite. The werewolf must have been large and wanted to do extensive damage, it wanted to maim. Jesse would lose him arm, or he would bleed out. You almost cried as you realized that was Jesse’s shooting arm. You would have to remove his arm, there was nothing that could be done.

“I’m sorry brother,” you whispered softly. 

Not only will he lose his arm, but his chances of becoming a werewolf is high now. You know a person who was bitten was much more dangerous than a werewolf born with the curse, they tend to be much more violent and their bodies don’t understand what is happening. But Ana had come up with an elixir that helped turned werewolves, she would help.

You began prepping your tools, silver medical tools and medicine to stop the infection and to keep him asleep. You knew Ana would bring her own, but you got your stuff out. You sat beside your brother and held his remaining hand.

“The runes are set my love and your father has called Ana. She’s on her way now,” Genji said from behind you. You glanced at him and nodded your head.

“He’s going to lose his arm,” you said softly.

“Go see your father. I’ll stay here with your brother.” Genji’s hand rested on your shoulder. You nodded and left the room.

Your dad was in the living room crying, his face was in his hands. You saw his shoulder’s shaking and heard his soft sobs. You had only seen your father cry one time before, it was before you met Genji and a spirit latched onto you. It took several witches to get it away from you, one of them was the witch of the wilds.

“Dad.”

“Yes mija?” he asked, his voice was thick.

“Are you hurt?” 

“No, your brother took the brunt of the attack. I killed the werewolf and barely got us out of there. I let your brother down. That should be me, not him in there.” You sat beside your dad and touched his back.

“Dad it’s no one’s fault. Jesse’s going to need us, he’s going to lose his arm.”

“I know. I figured he would.”

“Dad, what she did, this means war,” you said softly. A hunter war hasn’t happened in several years. Usually a family of hunters would declare war on another group or one specific creature, they all gathered their allies and went to war. Gabe had allies, old friends, to help. You and Jesse had made friends and had those you could call on, but you were scared.

“I know. Ana already knows, she’s getting in touch with some other people,” Gabe said. You leaned against your dad and he hugged you tightly. You felt like a little kid whenever he would hug you, maybe it had something to do with him being so much bigger than you or because you would always be his baby. 

A half hour later and Ana arrived. You and her quickly discussed Jesse’s wound and she agreed it’s best to remove it. Not even because of the curse, the arm was shredded and there was nothing that could be saved. Ana gave your brother a dosage of something that would keep him asleep and numb any pain. 

You and she removed his arm, just above his elbow. You both stitched it closed and wrapped it. Ana took the removed arm and narrowed her eye at it. You knew that look on her face.

“What are you thinking?” you asked her as you wiped blood off your hands and removed the bloodied towels beneath your brother’s amputated arm.

“I think, Torbjörn can help make him a new arm. You can add your magic and it might be able to work for him. I’ll take his arm,” the older woman said. She put his amputated arm in a box, you nodded your head and sat beside your brother. You were glad Ana was here.

“I’m sorry Jesse,” you said softly.

“He’ll live love. And if he does turn, the werewolf curse is easy to manage,” Ana said. Her hand rested on your back.

“Did dad tell you who did this?”

“Yes. I never liked that woman, too quick to use her magic to get what she desired. I’ve already gotten in contact with some people who will help you. We’ll teach her a lesson. I’m just a phone call away if you need anything, alright?”

“Thank you, Ana. I’m going to contact a few demons and spirits. See if they know anything,” you said standing.

“Be safe. You know demons can be tricky.”

“I know Ana. My lover is an oni, I know their tricks.”

Ana left and your dad sat with Jesse while you went to rest on your bed. Genji was making sure the house was safe. He checked all the runes and made sure there were no spirits lingering around the house, good or bad. Genji checked Gabe and Jesse, Gabe was holding Jesse’s remaining hand and talking to him softly. Genji touched Gabe’s back, the man nodded at Genji but turned back to his son. 

Genji’s heart ached for your family. He always like Jesse, and seeing such pain inflicted on him angered the oni. Seeing your father crying and hearing you cry pained the oni greatly. He knew you three were close, Gabe took Jesse and you in when you were small. Your parents were once hunters and died. Gabe’s been your father since then. Genji left the room and went to see you. You were laying in your bed starring at the ceiling, he saw the tears on your face.

Genji climbed into bed with you and pulled you onto his chest. The steady and slow beat of his heart soothed you, you fell asleep on his chest. Genji watched as you slept. He knew this witch of the wilds was dangerous and manipulative, he heard rumors that she could raise things from the dead. He just hoped he would be strong enough to protect you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse learns to get by without an arm and Gabe asks Genji for help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken a while to get too. I know I have other sequels to work on, plus my ocs, but I'll get to them I promise. Just, bare with me everyone and I hope you all enjoy this! I don't know how many parts it will be, but it might be around 5 chapters. Not sure yet. Enjoy!

“God dammit!” came a loud curse from Jesse’s room. You headed to your brother’s room and knocked.

“Jesse? You ok?”

“No! I don’t have a fucking arm and I can’t zip up my fucking sweater or tie my own fucking shoes,” came his angry reply.

“I’m coming in ok?”

“Yeah.”

You opened the door to your brother’s room and found him sitting on his bed. His sweater wasn’t zipped up and you saw his sneakers were untied. He glanced up at you and shook his head, his jaw was clenched and he looked like he was on the verge of tears.

“Stand up,” you said softly. You fixed his sweater and connected the zipper. You motioned for him to pull the zipper up the rest of the way then you tied his shoes.

“I’m fucking useless,” Jesse muttered.

“Jesse, no you’re not. We’ll get your new arm soon and then you’ll get back on track,” you said patting your brother’s shoulder.

“How long will that take? And how long will it take to work that new arm? And what if it doesn’t work?”

“It will take another few weeks before Torbjörn finishes the arm and then I will need to add a magic touch to it. You’ll need to go through physical therapy of sorts, but dad and I will help you.”

“What then? You and everyone else goes to war with that witch and I what? I stay here? I’m fucking useless.”

“Jesse, you’re not. Dad won’t go against the witch without you. Until then, you need to learn to load you gun and shoot with your other hand,” you said. You stood up and grabbed his revolver and made sure it was unloaded. You handed the hunk of metal to your brother and motioned for him to open the cylinder and load the gun.

Jesse took the gun and struggled to get it open, then he fumbled with the ammo but eventually got it in. He had to be inventive and hold the barrel of the gun between his legs. With it loaded, he flicked his wrist and the cylinder slammed shut. He gave you a look.

“Good, now unload it. We’re going to do this several times a day because you need to be able to use that hand. Once you can easily load and unload the gun, we’re going to head out back to the shooting range. Dad will help you with that part,” you said.

“Why? Still can’t shoot my revolver?” Jesse smirked.

“Not with one hand no. Now, come on. I’m gonna start dinner, bring the gun and the rounds to the kitchen,” you said patting your brother on the shoulder. He pushed the rounds into his pocket and grabbed his empty gun.

You both were in the kitchen when Genji showed up. He literally just appeared in the middle of the kitchen, he grinned at Jesse and patted you on the butt. You smiled at him and touched his face softly, his demon form shifted and he took a more human look. His horns and tusks stayed though.

“Hey, I’m right here,” Jesse said.

“So, you are gunslinger. Close your eyes then you won’t see how sinful your sister and I are together,” Genji said looking at your brother. Jesse narrowed his eyes at the demon and gripped his gun tightly.

“Enough both of you. Genji, what did you find out?”

“Not much. The spirits don’t know why she’s attacking now. It has something to do with a deal she struck a long time ago with some scientist and a bone she has to pick with some Lord in Europe.”

“Hmm, that’s not helpful,” Jesse grunted. He was struggling to open the revolver’s cylinder, but when he got his face lit up slightly.

“The spirits don’t know much, but I will meet another oni tomorrow. He might know more,” Genji said. You noticed the look in his face and you knew who he was talking about.

“Be careful, Genji,” you said softly. You squeezed his arm and he gave you a soft smile.

“Hey, where’s dad?” Jesse asked.

“He’s out back in his shed. Making shotgun shells and checking his guns,” you replied.

“Have you done that yet?” Jesse asked.

“Yes. My gun is clean and my rounds are ready to go. My runes are strong and the spirits are on my side brother.”

“Look, spirits and magic potions are fine, but you need to rely on your weapon. Genji, makes sure she cleans it. Someone here has the habit of forgetting it,” Jesse said narrowing his eyes. You glared at your brother while Genji only smirked at you two.

“Says the one who got so drunk he forgot to bring his bullets when we went and hunted a damn shapeshifter,” you scoffed.

“You were supposed to grab them for me!”

“I’m not your mom Jesse! You need to remember simple things like that,” you yelled. Genji let out a snort at you two and sat on the counter.

“You two are amusing,” Genji said with a smile. You glanced at him and knew what he was thinking about. You wondered if he and his brother acted this way, course they were oni’s so maybe playful bickering wasn’t what they did.

“You sound like dad,” Jesse grumbled.

“And you sound like a five-year old. Now, keep practicing with your gun, I got to make dinner.”

You quickly finished dinner while Jesse was practicing loading and reloading his gun. Genji lingered around you and Jesse, the oni would give you a random kiss then vanish and appear beside Jesse. He patted Jesse on the head or handed Jesse a round that rolled off the table. You finished dinner and glanced at your brother, he was still practicing loading and unloading his gun.

“Jesse, help dad do the dishes tonight,” you said.

“I can’t.”

“Why?”

“I only have one arm,” he said. You turned and looked at him with a blank look. He was giving you a fake pouting look, no doubt hoping to get out of dish duty.

“Jesse, you can put the smaller dishes away with one hand. Just because you’re missing a body part doesn’t mean you can skip out of dish duty.”

“Fine,” Jesse said rolling his eyes. Genji was smirking beside your brother.

“Go wash up, dinner’s ready. I’m gonna go get dad,” you said. Both men nodded as you went out the back door connected to the kitchen.

Outside the sun was beginning to set and the air was cool and crisp. You looked around your back yard and saw how empty it was, you remember there was once a jungle gym out here for you and Jesse when you were kids. Your dad was sad when he got rid of it, you remember him saying how Jesse and you have grown up and how he feels old. You only patted his shoulder while Jesse agreed with the old part.

You approached your dad’s shed, or his work station, and knocked on the door. You heard your dad call out and you quietly stepped inside. Your father glanced at you then turned back to his job. He was busy making shotgun shells for his two guns and adding silver to the tips of the slugs and silver into the normal shotgun shells. He had been doing this all day.

“Dinner’s ready dad,” you said softly. You saw his two shotguns on the table, you remember being small and trying to life them up. Jesse would try but he was never able to pick up both like your father, he was able to hold one but that was it. Your father would smile at you two, he promised to get you both guns that would fit your style better.

“Alright mija. I got some silver rounds prepared for you and your brother as well,” Gabe said. He handed you a couple boxes of rounds for your gun’s.

“Alright dad. Jesse is practicing loading and unloading his revolver right now.”

“Good. You should practice shooting too baby. You need to be sharp,” Gabe said. He said standing up, he handed you another box of shotgun shells and grabbed his guns.

“I will dad. I’ll go out to the range tonight with Genji,” you said. You followed your father out of his shed and up towards the house.

“How’s Jesse?”

“Angry and depressed. He’s worried about getting a new arm and being left out of the war.”

“I want to leave you both out of it, but I know you two. You’ll end up in it no matter what. Has Genji found anything out?”

“Yes. The witch is trying to settle a score against some Lord in Europe, she also has some doctor on her side. The spirits aren’t sure why she’s attacking now though,” you said glancing at you dad.

“Alright. I’ll call Ana tonight, see if she found anything out.”

“Alright dad.”

“Mija,” your dad said stopping. You turned and looked up at the man, you saw fear and worry in his eyes. “I love you. So much, and you’ve grown into such a beautiful and strong young woman. I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks dad. I love you too.”

 

Later that night, after you returned from the gun range with Genji, Gabe was sitting up in the kitchen. The house was silent and the night was dark. Despite Gabe knowing the house was safe, he still felt a chill run down his spine. Genji appeared beside Gabe, his red eyes were bright and he had his usual smirk.

“Gabe, what is so important that your kids aren’t here with us?”

“Genji, I need you to promise me something.”

“Depends.”

“It’s about my kids and their safety,” Gabe said glancing at the oni.

“I’m listening.”

“If something happens to me, keep my kid’s safe. Get them to Ana’s,” Gabe said.

“Gabe, are you expecting something to happen?” Genji asked softly.

“I don’t know. Just, keep them safe. Please. I know you’re my daughter’s mate, so you’ll protect her no matter what, but keep Jesse safe too,” Gabe said.

“I will Gabe. You and Jesse are her family, so you are my family. I’ll do everything I can to keep all of you safe.”

“Thank you. Don’t tell my kids this. Now, go back and be with my daughter. I’ll be up for a while.”

“Goodnight, Gabe,” Genji said. He vanished a moment later, leaving Gabe alone in his kitchen.

Gabe sat at the table alone for a while. He pulled out a picture from his wallet and smiled softly at it, it was a picture of you three on a pier at the beach. You and Jesse were in your early teens while Gabe looked younger, not as many wrinkles around the eyes. The sun was setting behind you three and you and Jesse had a slight sun burn on your faces. He remembered scowling at the fact he had to buy higher spf sunscreen. Him being darker than you both made him realize how much he used that to his advantage. Despite you and Jesse being mixed, you both still burned.

You were in a bathing suit and Jesse was in his swim trunks, Gabe was between you both in his own swim trunks. Gabe remembered that wonderful day. It was the best day of his life, being with his kids and watching them play in the water. He remembered getting ice cream with you both and the dinner you all had. He remembered how you found a beautiful shell that you said a sea spirit gave you, Jesse made an offering to said spirit which earned him a shell of his own.

Gabe blinked back tears. He would so anything to keep you both safe, even if he had to sacrifice himself for you both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
